Mascota
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: [AU – Azirafel es Aro (Crepúsculo) x Crowley es un humano] Aro ha ido a Inglaterra a matar a un par de Neófitos y en la lluvia se encuentra a un humano borracho y con muchos recuerdos en llamas.


Crossover que nadie pidio ni queria, excepto yo y mi amor hacia Michael Sheen y sus papeles como Aro xD

**Resumen:** [AU – Aro (Crepúsculo) x Human!Crowley] Aro ha ido a Inglaterra a matar a un par de Neófitos y en la lluvia se encuentra a un humano borracho y con muchos recuerdos en llamas.

**Aclaraciones**: Esto toma como base la historia y personalidad de Aro del Clan Vulturi (Saga Crepúsculo) después de 10 años de los sucesos de "Luna Nueva". No es necesario que hayan visto la película, sólo que conozcan en general al personaje. Trataré de ser lo más clara posible con Aro, en el caso de Crowley, este no es de ninguna otra serie, sólo adopté un poco la personalidad de la serie a la historia.

* * *

**[Good Omens x Crepusculo AU – Ineffable Husbands]**

* * *

**Mascota.**

Los humanos eran seres interesantes, una de sus comidas favoritas, no es que no les gustase la sangre de animales u otros seres sobrenaturales, pero la sangre humana era en especial deliciosa al tacto con los labios, tan caliente, metálica, sabrosa, llena de recuerdos y vida: La vida que él ya no podrá vivir, porque ahora su alma y su cuerpo están condenados al mismo infierno y a la eternidad; la inmortalidad.

Y en todos los años que llevaba siendo líder de los Vulturi jamás se había topado con un humano tan interesante y que a la vez quisiera tanto comérselo como el que había conocido aquella noche lluviosa en Inglaterra.

Estaba buscando a un nuevo vampiro que había atacado a una aldea, y casi pone en riesgo a toda su raza, no permitiría aquello así que envió a un par de su clan a averiguar el asunto y zanjarlo, él solo vino a pasear, adoraba Inglaterra en esta época del año, con sus lluvias y su arquitectura.

El humano en cuestión estaba caminando sin un paraguas, completamente empapado y posiblemente borracho a esas horas de la madrugada, y solo. Tropezó un par de veces antes de llegar frente a donde Aro se encontraba; bajo un techo que lo protegía del aguacero.

—Buenas noches señor—canturrea con el aliento apestando a whisky.

Aro le mira de reojo, el cuerpo del humano se tambalea de un lado a otro como una serpiente retorciéndose en su propio veneno, aquella comparación le hizo sonreír.

—Le molesta si me quedo aquí…—su cuerpo no le responde y se sienta de golpe en el suelo húmedo, un poco de agua cae sobre la túnica del vampiro. —Ups, ya me acomode.

Unas carcajadas salen de su boca, el olor a alcohol inunda la nariz altamente sensitiva de Aro, da dos pasos hacia el costado para darle _espacio_ al borracho, el sombrero que el otro llevaba sobre su cabeza cae y deja ver una cabellera medianamente larga y húmeda caer sobre sus hombros, de un rojo intenso.

Rojo como la sangre, lleno de vida.

Fue cuando volteo todo su cuerpo hacia el humano en el suelo, y la mirada dorada del otro se cruzó con la suya, igual de intensa que sus rizos, pero desorientada por los efectos de quien sabe cuántas bebidas haya ingerido.

Aro puede saberlo con un solo toque, pero se niega a tocar al humano.

Aunque sienta un hormigueo en las manos por la santa curiosidad de saber sobre él. ¿De dónde ha salido todo aquello? Sólo es un hombre borracho en medio de una lluvia en las calles de Londres.

—Dime—murmura agachándose a la altura del hombre, aparta su túnica y lo protege de las gotas de lluvia que rebotan contra la acera, el otro se tambalea en su lugar, mareado, pero logra asentir y mantenerle la vista. — ¿Por qué hueles tan bien?

Sí, estaba borracho, empapado por completo, y con lodo en los pantalones, además del olor a comida humana tan desagradable que estaba pegado a su traje. Es un maldito humano, alimento, pero ahí estaba, cubriéndolo de la lluvia.

—No sé…—habla pastoso—No entiendo la pregunta.

Volvió a reír, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás y casi cayendo al suelo mojado. Hasta que uno de los brazos de Aro le sostuvo de los hombros. El sonido de la lluvia ahogo cualquier sonido proveniente de alguno de ellos, incluso los pensamientos de Aro, hasta que los pensamientos del humano azotaron su mente como un huracán desembocado en su cabeza, lleno de ruido y dolor.

Gritos, fuego, un auto, la melodía suave de una guitarra eléctrica en el fondo, alcohol, mucho alcohol, una sonrisa que se perdía entre los destrozos.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en el camino que guiaban los recuerdos y pensamientos del humano, era un completo caos, y el alcohol lo hacía peor.

Aro se apartó de golpe de su lado, cayendo al suelo mojado, empapando su túnica y abriendo los ojos de par en par, enfocándolos en el humano que ya estaba tranquilo, pero con la mirada cristalizada en miles de lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro.

—Que te ha pasado—parece pregunta pero teme escuchar la respuesta, los sollozos del otro se hacen más fuertes y ni la lluvia los puede callar.

—Quiero olvidar… —solloza, gime de dolor y busca en el suelo la botella a medio beber que traía consigo. —Todo, yo…

Rompe en llanto, la botella hace rato que había rodado por la acera, no la encontraría jamás.

El líder de los Vulturi permaneció en su lugar largos minutos antes de intentar algo, se acercó a tientas y lo analizó con la mirada, buscó con insistencia los ojos dorados que antes habían atrapado su interés.

Cuando los encontró, y vio las lágrimas, sintió como algo dentro de él se encogió.

¿Su corazón?

Extendió su mano con cautela acariciando el rostro enrojecido por el llanto y el alcohol, secó como pudo las lágrimas, la piel del humano era áspera por la barba rasurada que comenzaba a crecer, estaba frío, lo que no era normal para los de su especie, pero sobre todo, y como si un rayo atravesara su cuerpo volvió a ver su mente, esos recuerdos incendiándose en su cabeza y sentir el dolor de revivirlos.

—No me hagas recordar por favor—gimió y rogo, llorando.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el humano se aferraba a su cuerpo helado, ahogando su llanto entre sus ropas perfectas, y por una vez en toda su vida, no le importó. Los recuerdos en su mente cesaron, el sonido de la lluvia volvió a escucharse tan tormentosa como siempre.

—Amo.

La voz sorprendida y disgustada de Jane (Una vampiresa de la guardia) le hizo voltear, ella examinó con la mirada la situación y se preparó para atacar al humano que osaba tocar a su amo, a su salvador.

—Cálmate Jane—le detuvo, se acomodó en el suelo para ver el rostro del humano quien ya parecía mucho más calmado, incluso el sueño le estaba ganando o el exceso del alcohol.

Puede que ambos.

—Qué es eso—pregunta ella molesta.

—Me lo encontré—murmura, el resto de la guardia que le acompañó se acercaron curiosos por toda la situación—Me lo quedaré.

Apartó al humano de su lado con cuidado, este se notaba mareado y no notó la cantidad de gente que se reunía a su alrededor, estaba demasiado concentrado en el tacto frio del hombre delante de él.

—Te llevaré conmigo—Le ordenó, mirando intensamente y sonriendo. No espero respuesta, se levantó como pudo del suelo y seguido, tomó el brazo del humano y lo levantó.

—Espera…—titubeo, la cabeza le daba vueltas—Mañana trabajo…

—Chelsea—llamó Aro, una muchacha cubierta con una larga túnica negra apareció en cosa de segundos—, haz lo tuyo.

La muchacha extendió su brazo hacia el humano y al tocarlo susurró "Ve con Aro"

Al instante, el humano dejó de pensar en su trabajo o en su vida (aunque esta esté siendo una mierda actualmente) y dejó su cuerpo caer sobre Aro, parpadeo varias veces antes de asentir a la invitación del vampiro.

Jane se mostraba notablemente molesta por todo, ese humano tocaba muy a gusto a Aro.

—Jane querida, deja de fruncir el ceño—Amenazó Aro, lo que provocó varios escalofríos en el cuerpo de ella y el resto. El tono que había usado les helaba la poca sangre que les quedaba en el cuerpo.

—L-Lo siento…

—Santiago, carga al humano—canturrea, espera a que el vampiro levante al humano en sus brazos, se acerca a él y le deja su propia capucha sobre el cuerpo para que no pase frio o se siga mojando. —Nos vamos a casa.

Nadie dijo nada en contra, nadie se atrevió a reclamar por los deseos de su líder, nadie es tan valiente ni tiene tantas ganas de morir en ese momento como para decir no.

Es Aro, líder de los Vulturi. Creador del clan y padre de varios de los vampiros ahí presentes sin mencionar que los salvo en su tiempo.

Y sí él quiere una mascota humana que recibió en la calle, se la queda.

...

NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA


End file.
